


Crazy little thing called love

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dick Grayson, Cunnilingus, Intersex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Dick Grayson, Oral Sex, Other, Slutty Dick Grayson, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: “ So what do you say alpha? Feeling generous?”Sharp nails rake through his hair. Lightly scraping his scalp before tugging. Jason’s head goes with the motion his throat open for the omega. It’s a play of submission. Exposing his most vulnerable part to the man. Instead of a knife, Nightwing wedges himself in there. Making an aggressive show of marking him.The catcalls that follow makes blood rush in his ears. Nightwing’s other hand is in his jacket. Ghosting the wad of cash that’s there. He knows exactly what this omega wants and exactly what he’s willing to give for it. Pride aside Jason doesn’t think he minds putting out that way.If only to feel Nightwing under him for the night.“ Yea- Real generous. “
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 357





	Crazy little thing called love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/gifts), [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> I wrote this as a Christmas present for two of my favourite people Elwon and Cherry- I figured I should post it here. 
> 
> I hope you all love this straight-up filth made in the Christmas spirit.

Jason has glass in his hand. Broken, sharp shards piercing the worn leather and digging right where it hurts. He curses fussing to get each piece out quickly and efficiently. This shit should be a warning- welcome to GCG where the omegas are so hot you might crush your beer bottle.

Dick Grayson is a dangerous kind of sexy. All lean lines of rich skin and sharp omega angles. Jason doesn't think he's ever seen a male omega before. Not out in the freescape at least. They were too important, too rare, precious commodities that were under lock and key in the garden.

Not this one though. This one is working a pole like it's his birthright, making an erotic show of just how flexible and agile that perfect body really is. It's mesmerizing, it's hypnotic- it's making his teeth ache. What Jason wouldn't give to put his hands on the beauty.

There's another glimpse of a pink nipple, pert and cute under the leather. Bold, mystical blue lines only amplifying the contrast. Jason wonders how sensitive they are, or if the ink from the Grove made the area more durable. That way he could bite, tease and play with them until they're a rosy mess of his marks.

Because he would definitely leave marks.

" you're bleeding all over my table Todd. "

Jason twitches, eyes darting to the woman standing beside him. It's Mercy, stunning in leather with her short hair messy. She's holding a first aid kit which she has just out of reach, a knowing smirk on her face.

" you're not the first and you won't be the last. "

Jason feels embarrassment creep up his neck but he tries to keep his face cool.

“ Yea then maybe you could warn a fella.”

She dumps a few wet wipes on the table with a bit of gauze. It isn't much but it would at least clean the cuts and stop the bleeding. Her expression is more playful than anything else.

" Adding it to your tab pup. Try not to make it happen again or I'm throwing you out. "

Jason scowls but decides to keep his smart mouth shut. Even though he's got some key gang members here the last thing he wants is to piss off the cat in enemy territory.

" Got it. "

He looks at his hand and sure enough, there are droplets of blood on the table. He can't bring himself to care too much when there are all kinds of stains already all over it. One of the members of the gang looks over to give a wolfish grin, body still facing the beautiful minx on the stage. He’s an older guy who’s already well drunk from this afternoon. Jason would send him home but the last thing he needs is somebody wrecking.

“ Careful kid, people might think you ain’t ever seen a pair of tits before. “

A couple of guys snicker from behind their glasses. Eyes alight with mischief. Jason growls pulling off his glove so he can get to the damage underneath. It isn’t too bad just one or two really deep cuts that’ll take a little longer to heal.

“ Shut it, Frank. I’ve seen plenty of tits the only ones you see are from this table and when you look in the mirror.”

That gets another round of laughs, including from Frank himself which is the norm. Jason lets his attention wander back to the stage. Where Nightwing is teasing the leather from side to side, seductively playing it down broad shoulders. The action makes Jason swallow. Perfect round tits completely in view as well as the intimidating tattoo.

The fierce blue is a terrifying face. Something that reminds Jason of a demon or smoke. It’s eyes hungry and watching in an unnerving way. It makes him wonder what kind of memory made such a frightening image. What kind of darkness could be haunting such a lovely creature?

It does suit the omega flawlessly, edging out the curves and softness that usually comes with their dynamic.

Jason wouldn’t mind something pretty like that waiting home for him every day. Maybe in a little house with a pup or two. He never really thought about kids before. He knew he wanted them, but the who and when has always been vague- well at least until now.

Dick takes hold of the pole and hoists himself into an upside-down split. It’s effortless and beautiful. Showing off not only the man’s strength but his killer figure. Jason bites his bottom lip. Letting his eyes roam over the angles and contours. Gaze lingering a little hot at that perfect shapely ass.

Damn if that wouldn’t fit perfectly in his hands.

Speaking of which he should probably finish cleaning up this mess he’s made. Moving quickly he rips open a few of the packets, hissing when he applies it to a, particularly nasty cut. Once each little wet wipe is pink and his hand is clean he takes to wrapping himself with the gauze.

On the bright side, he’ll be able to ride and shoot with no problem. Which is good because that’s how he makes his living.

The guys at the bar start to cheer which makes Jason’s eyes snap up. Dick now has his jacket on the ground and is teasing the buttons of his very snug leather pants. The alpha doesn't know if they do full nudity here, but suddenly he’s torn between wanting to see it all and not wanting anyone else to see anything.

Nightwing doesn’t seem to have any of those problems. Playing with his pants and shimmying them down wide hips to show a sliver of a tan line. Jason swallows hard, eyes hungrily devouring the sight. He wants to place a mark there. Hold down the omega until he’s squirming and nip and play until he’s begging. Pleading for Jason to press inside him and fill his fertile body with his pups.

As if the omega can read his mind gorgeous blue eyes flick to his. Face slightly pink from the lights and heat of the stage. Jason feels his cock jump in his pants, the amount of desire and arousal there is frightening. For the first time, he wonders if he could actually handle the man. The omega’s pretty mouth looks like it chews alpha’s up and spits them out for fun.

Cruel and sexy in the best ways. Jason doesn’t think he’d mind being thrown away by such a pretty thing. Even one night would be enough for him. Maybe more if he could get his seed to stick.

Mercy brings him another beer which he grateful for. He takes a big gulp hoping it’ll numb the pain in his hand. It works pretty well and he can watch the rest of the show peacefully. Well as peacefully as a bar could allow.

At the end, the omega scrapes up a few crumply bills and accepts a drink from what Jason thinks is a regular customer. He lets his eyes follow the man. Taking in the ease in which he avoids advances and puts handsy alpha in their place. Jason almost considers trying his own luck. He’s got a pretty good history with the ladies. After all who didn’t want to sleep with the leader of the Red Hood Motorcycle Club?

He hears a messy thwak that is so loud it resounds over the music. Everyone turns to the sight of the hulking man who's suddenly bent in half and clutching his face. Jason winces, the amount of blood doesn’t look good. The alpha is definitely gonna have to get a splint. In front of him stands a furious Nightwing. Face in a deep scowl that promises more pain.

“ Next knot head who tries to put their hands on me is gonna get a broken wrist got it?!”

Jason’s eyes abruptly fall to the table. Out here a broken wrist might as well be death. Can’t ride with one hand and sure as hell can’t work to make money with one. No one says anything.

There’s the sound of the door opening and shutting before an engine starts. Nightwing riding off to God knows where. It takes a few minutes after he leaves for the volume in the bar to come back to normal. People trying to play off the amount of fear the omega inspires.

“ Jesus Christ. “

A couple of guys at the table share the sentiment. Jason doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone throw such a clean punch before. Well, what he saw of it. The movement had been so sharp and quick he almost couldn’t catch it. The man he hit looks pretty big too, though now he’s nursing his broken nose at the bar.

No doubt getting the same talk from Mercy that he had gotten earlier.

Someone like that is trouble no doubt. A kind of trouble that Jason doesn’t need in his life. He repeats the words to himself over and over set on getting the message to his dick. Which is hard and aching in his pants from the omega's display.

The rest of the night is pretty uneventful, a few other people go up on the pole, some half-drunk and clumsy and some who actually put on a decent show. Jason ends up going home with one of the better girls. Someone with pretty brown eyes and blond hair.

When he gets her into his bed, all he can think about is blue ink, mischievous eyes and a dangerous smile. He cums embarrassingly quick and makes it up to the girl in the second round. Trying hard to focus on anything else but the allure of Nightwing.

It’s apparently easier said than done. A week later he’s back in the same bar. Sipping on cheap beer and shooting the shit with the gang. It’s a pretty good night, they’ve just gotten through with a pretty big heist and the pay is heavy in their pockets. They order round after round and tip the girls generously all too eager to bask in the rare occurrence.

The click-click of motorcycle boots drags his attention away from the group. He peers to the right and finds himself eye level with skin-tight leather. His eyes travel up and he gets a good gander at golden abs and a blue tattoo. Nightwing makes a show of leaning in. Flashing him a smile that turns stormy in the eyes.

Jason stills himself and takes another long swig of his beer. Swallowing down the lump growing in his throat.

“ I hear you been treating the girls round here real good tonight. “

There’s an accent Jason can’t quite place. He’s always been in the freescape so he has no idea what the Gothamite twang had been. He feels like Nightwing speaks cleaner, neat and almost posh as if he’s grown up in high society. It makes Jason feel.. Something.

“ Yea, what can I say I’m generous. “

Jason hopes it comes across with all the swagger he can usually muster. He drapes himself on the rickety furniture and lays back with his thighs spread. He cocks his head to the side and without missing a beat he gets a lap full of tall, dark and deadly.

The omega lounges on his legs with the grace of a cat, arms immediately going around his neck. In the corner of his eyes, he sees a few guys twitch. Obviously not happy with how close Nightwing is getting. A few probably still remembering how the man had taken down an alpha twice his size a week before.

Jason raises a hand stopping anyone from making a move, never taking his eyes from chaotic blue ones. The omega let’s out a purr, it’s rougher than what he’s ever heard from the girls he usually sleeps with. Low with sinful promise.

“ Well, I hope you saved something for the main event. Been working on something special and could use some paper encouragement. “

There’s a challenge there. Nightwing moves a lot like Mercy does, assuming- seductive. Like they own everything in the world and asking is just being polite. Despite the attitude Jason still finds himself reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out one of the wads he has on him.

He folds out a few neat bills. Making a show of counting. He pauses and looks thoughtful before tacking on a few more. Before he can offer it to the omega he snatches the bills from his fingers. Face twisting in delight.

“ That’ll do for a start. “

Jason honest to God laughs. Nightwing slipping off of his lap and making a spectacle of tucking away the bills in his waistband. Jason lets himself look. Enjoying the way the lights make the omega glow.

“ And what makes you think I’ll give you anything else?”

The look he gets in return is full of hot intent that makes his teeth ache. He's dying to fight, claim and rise to the blatant challenge.

“ Oh, sweetheart. By the end of tonight, you’re giving me everything. “

Dick makes his way through the crowd easily. Deadset on getting to the stage. The lights flicker slightly before changing colour. Bathing the little bar in purples, reds and blues. With an ease to envy, the omega propels himself onto the stage.

The sound of loud boots clicking on the platform makes a hush fall over the bar. There’s no music playing yet. Which makes the noise even louder as Dick walks over to the pole. It’s quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Somehow Jason finds himself straining in his seat. Holding his breath in expectancy

The first guitar riff to come through the speakers is filthy. Almost as if Dick knew it was coming he rolls. Slender hips and ass making a slow circle that fits the beat. The next measure has him flicking his hair. Wild black locks going everywhere. It’s different than what Jason remembers from last time. It’s more strength than sensuality.

Still, When Dick looks back over his shoulder Jason finds his dick hardening.

There’s a driving drum that kicks the entire thing into high gear. The omega wastes no time in getting his hand on the pole and hoisting himself into a twirl. It’s elegant but wild. The man making his way around the entire thing with one hand. Turns out when Dick said he was working on something he meant his core strength.

It looks effortless for the omega to get up the pole. Making his way towards the top to perform. And what a performance it is. Jason doesn’t remember the last show being so dangerous. This time Nightwing moves with purpose. Seeming to get his kicks from contorting himself into sexy angles and rotating with the beat.

The jacket comes off. This time with less teasing. It’s thrown with enough force that it lands on the table in front of him. Knocking his beer over onto the girl beside him. She lets out a trill. Cheap liquor all over her clothes. With a glare, she heads off to the meagre bathroom. Probably hoping to find something to dry off with.

The action makes Nightwing smirk.

It’s all too clear what the omega is doing. Sure enough, when the song is reaching the climax he makes his way into the crowd. Parting the patrons and making his way over to Jason. The other girl on his right scrambles to make room. The omega crawling over her body to get to him.

For the second time tonight, he gets a lap full.

“ So what do you say alpha? Feeling generous?”

Sharp nails rake through his hair. Lightly scraping his scalp before tugging. Jason’s head goes with the motion his throat open for the omega. It’s a play of submission. Exposing his most vulnerable part to the man. Instead of a knife, Nightwing wedges himself in there. Making an aggressive show of marking him.

The catcalls that follow makes blood rush in his ears. Nightwing’s other hand is in his jacket. Ghosting the wad of cash that’s there. He knows exactly what this omega wants and exactly what he’s willing to give for it. Pride aside Jason doesn’t think he minds putting out that way.

If only to feel Nightwing under him for the night.

“ Yea- Real generous. “

After the show, Jason finds himself on his back in a dark room. There’s a stream of light through the curtains. Enough to make out Nightwing. The omega is already half nude. His Jacket and pants somewhere on the floor. The only thing he’s wearing now is a simple pair of black briefs.

It’s unfair how it makes him more intimidating.

“ Take it off. “

The alpha does as he’s told taking off his clothes with clumsy haste. He manages to get his shirt off. Fingers trembling as the omega meets him in another hot kiss. Nightwing is greedy. Pressing him firmly onto the threadbare sheets. Nimble fingers undo his belt as if they’ve done it a million times. Pulling out the leather with a wisp.

“ big boy aren’t you?”

Jason flushes. The omega is sitting on his lap. Giddy as he grinds down against the noticeable bulge in his pants. Jason doesn’t manage anything but a nod. He reaches for the omega and draws him in for another kiss.

They’re both wild and frantic. Nightwing's filthy words winding Jason so tight he feels like he might snap. The omega is just as flexible here, as he is on stage. Sexy body, lithe and willing to Jason’s hands. Even though he knows he’s paying for it, he’s still in disbelief.

“ Want you to fuck me. “

Nightwing whispers the admission like a dirty little secret. Words slightly horse from the amount of moaning he’s been doing. Jason groans and flips their position. Getting the omega on his back. Even like this, he looks beautiful. Body flush even down his chest. Finally giving himself permission Jason takes a pink nipple in his mouth.

The omega is sensitive. Arching into his touch with desperation. Jason finds he likes the sweet light sound he gets as a reward. It makes him do it again and again. Swirling the sensitive bud with his tongue and very gently teasing it with his teeth.

“ Yess”

It’s a hiss of delight. Dick’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull. Keeping him right where he is as if the alpha would stop. Jason doesn’t stop. Instead, he litters suck marks all over the man, tracing the edge of the tattoo with his lips and tongue.

Every moan he gets makes his dick even harder.

His pants are unbearably tight now. The omega pays no mind to his discomfort. Milking all the pleasure he can obtain from Jason’s mouth. It’s demanding and rude. Especially since Jason is paying. He can’t bring himself to be upset, however.

Especially not when the omega whines his name and twists under him so beautifully. Calling out in blissful pleasure.

“ Don’t stop gonna cum. “

The confession makes Jason’s head spin. He finds himself reeling but keeps moving his lips with fervour. Bringing his free hand up the man’s ribs he brushes his rough thumb pad against the sensitive flesh. Sure enough, Dick keens loud and eager. His legs tense and the beautiful body arches up.

At first, Jason thinks the omega is having him on. Once the sweetness of Dick’s release actually hits him however he becomes voracious. Unable to help himself Jason falls between his legs. Licking and sucking at the damp material. The smell of Nightwing's arousal and desire is mind-numbing. Turning him into a beast that knows nothing but servitude.

“ Please Please your mouth. “

He can hardly believe it. The selfish little thing is asking for even more. His mouth red is from the way Dick is biting his lips. Eyes completely hazy as he watches Jason between his legs. The way the omega spreads himself and wiggles his hips does something to him.

Jason finds himself obeying for the second time that night. Using his teeth to pull across the delicate fabric and get to the man’s soaking cunt.

The happy sound he gets when he puts his lips on the folds is loud. So much so that there’s a thud from the wall next to them. No doubt telling them to keep the noise down. Nightwing just smirks. Chuckling softly under his breath. Jason lets himself stare. Taking in how beautiful this omega is. How beautiful Nightwing is.

“ Don’t stop. “

It’s a sultry whisper. Without avoiding his gaze Jason obeys.

The omega’s folds are pretty and pristine. Plump and fat in a way Jason hasn’t seen before. Maybe it’s because Dick is a male omega. Or maybe it’s because just like everything about Nightwing it’s amazing. With careful fingers, Jason opens him up for him. His wet tongue coming forward to lick the man’s swollen clit.

Dick whines. Moving his hips eagerly. Jason has to use both hands to still him. The amount of strength he has to use to get him to stop is tremendous. Still, once he has him pliant he looks up. Alpha pride making him a little brazen.

“ Take what you get. “

With that Jason finally sets to work. Taking Nightwing’s clit into his mouth and lapping at the sensitive organ. Once again the man cries out. Prompting another bang from the wall next to him. Jason slurps. Tongue teasing the little nub and trying to get more sexy sounds.

Once Dick is trembling from overstimulation he switches to the omega’s lovely hole. Sliding his fat tongue inside. Lapping up every sweet taste of slick he can find. God is the man wonderful on his tongue. Addictive like the smoothest of liquor. Jason’s eyes flutter shut.

He finds himself chasing more of the taste of Nightwing’s pleasure.

The omega doesn’t seem to mind at all. He whispers encouragement as Jason pleases him. Soon slender fingers are joining his mouth. Nightwing playing with his clit as the alpha keeps licking into his wetness.

“ Up- Up Up. “

Jason isn’t sure what to do. Dick’s hand is set in his hair but the omega is demanding he gets up. He tries to move which earns him a hiss. With a strength he shouldn’t have Nightwing keeps him in place.

“ Your tongue. Press up!”

Doing as he’s told Jason licks up into the man's tight walls. The effect is instantaneous. The omega whines loud and high. Legs clenching around Jason’s face. While his brilliant features twist in pleasure.

“ Yess- Gonna cum again. Yesss-”

Greedy. That’s all Jason can think about when it comes to the lovely man underneath him. It’s a surprise when how the slick floods his mouth. So much so that some covers his nose and mouth. Pleasantly amazed the alpha moans. The vibrations doing wonderful things to Nightwing.

“ Fuckkk Good boy. Good alpha. Drink it all. “

Jason swallows and licks. Lapping up as much syrupy slick as he can. Dick’s grip loosens. Instead, he gently strokes his hair with care. Face in bliss as he stares down at Jason. Who’s probably a mess of slick and omega cum.

He doesn’t stop licking until the aftershocks subside.

Gently he pulls away from Nightwing's tender folds. Looking up at the beauty and staying between his legs.

“ I want to fuck you. “

He gets a wicked grin in response. The omega’s expression turning feral. Nightwing cups his jaw and drags him up into the kiss. Zealously tasting himself on Jason’s lips and tongue. The kiss is good and dominating. Making Jason submit in a way that makes his alpha uncomfortable.

“ Soon. First, have you’ve ever had a blow job? “

Jason’s heard of them. Though it isn’t something he's gotten from his quick fucks with women. Especially when all the ladies in the freescape thought it was a weakness. That getting on their knees for a man, made them less.

Dick didn’t seem to have that problem. Especially as he leads Jason onto his back. Eyes predatory as the omega slides down his body. It takes a bit of work to take off his jeans. The material sticking to his skin. The second his cock comes into view Dick trills. Eyes going wide with excitement.

Jason doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone look this keenly at his cock before.

“ Beautiful. “

It’s the last thing he’d call his cock. The head is too wide, the girth too thick and his knot too bulbous. He’s always known that he’s been a little strange down there. So much so that he doesn’t take offence when women don’t want to sleep with him.

Nightwing is completely different, however. The man’s eyes are shining with a joy Jason’s never seen. His dick jerks in the omega’s rough touch. The blisters from riding provide familiar, rough friction. Hesitantly a tongue swipes the tip of his head. Lapping up the precum that’s dripping down the shaft. Suddenly Jason feels timid.

Nightwing tastes wonderful down there. He, himself has no idea how he tastes. The filthy moan that he gets in response makes his heart pound. Dick sounds like a whore. Pink lips turning into an enticing little o. Jason swallows hard. His concerns dying on his tongue.

The omega doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes more cock in his mouth. He takes the entire head inside, Lapping at the tip while purring. It feels warm and wet. Different in the way a willing body does. Instead of tight walls he can feel Nightwing actively swallowing him down. Tongue playing with his shaft and whatever sensitive areas it can reach.

Jason shudders. Liquid heat running through him.

Nightwing’s obviously done this before. He doesn’t choke on Jason’s length. Taking it into his throat with ease. The constriction is beyond pleasant. The tight wetness of the omega’s mouth makes him choke.

The man looks at him through his lashes. Eyes slightly damp with tears. It makes his crystal blue eyes look even more beautiful. Even in the pale light of the moon. The pace the omega sets is slow and tantalizing. Drawing out as much enjoyment as possible. His eyes fall shut as he leans into the feeling. His hips stuttering forward on occasion.

Nightwing hums. Sending vibrations down his length. Curious Jason does it again. The omega clearly enjoys him fucking his throat. Hesitantly, he cups Dick’s pretty cheek. Using his hand to speed up his pace. It feels thrilling.

So much so that Jason feels the orgasm start to twist in his balls. He’s never had this before. The sight alone is almost too much let alone the feeling. His inner alpha loves this, being served like a king. The omega between his legs submissive to his satisfaction.

He lets out a growl to warn Nightwing of his impending orgasm. Instead of moving the man keeps his pace. Sucking harder and working his tongue in fast little circles. Jason presses up into the man’s mouth. Body quivering with restraint. He didn’t want to lose it before he got inside of the omega.

A timely grip of his knot pushes him over the edge.

Jason cums with a shout. Orgasm coming from the very core of his being. He tries to take the omega off but instead the man drinks and swallows it all down. Spilling little to nothing as he does so. Jason pants heavily, legs trembling from the pleasure.

Nightwing continues to milk him. Suckling out every bit of cum before pulling back. He smiles with a clean mouth. Eyes hungry.

The look is enough to jerk Jason back to full mast.

It makes Dick’s eyes widen.

“ You’re still hard. “

It’s a whisper of awe and confusion. He can’t tell how the omega is feeling which makes him nervous. Perhaps Nightwing didn’t want to sleep with him and though that one orgasm would be enough to get paid and leave.

Jason swallows with a tremor. Still trying to regain his bearings after the stupidly amazing orgasm.

“ yea. Yea I am. “

He half expects Nightwing to argue for more money. Or to run him out of the little room and tell him to scram. The omega does neither. A slow but insatiable smile spreads across his lips.

“ First time for everything I guess. “

The omega reaches into the nightstand beside the bed. Rummaging around in the top drawer. It takes a few seconds but he finds what he’s looking for. Pulling out a roll of 3 condoms. The sight makes Jason swallow. His throat suddenly dry. They’re really going to do this.

“ Your cocks big so we’ll start with me on top. “

The tone leaves no room for argument. Nightwing shimmies his underwear off while Jason finishes removing his. It feels intimate. Being nude before one another. He can’t help drinking in the sight of rich tan skin, lean muscles and healthy curves. The omega is beyond gorgeous.

Nightwing catches him looking and grins.

“ Not a bad view yourself. “

Jason just nods.

It takes a little awkward shuffling to get them in a position they both like. Once there, Nightwing climbs onto his lap. His slick folds leaving wet sweetness wherever they touch. Jason helps him with firm hands on his hips. Something that seems to delight the omega. He gets a sexy smile which makes his stomach flutter.

Nightwing gets the condom on him with a bit of a struggle. His cock is a little too big for it to fit. Jason licks his lips watching as the man huffs. Unhappy with every little delay that keeps him from getting fucked. Once the condom is on snug he mounts.

Nightwing rubs the synthetic sheath against his sloppy folds. Jason holds his breath. Even with the condom, Dick is burning. Pussy hot and good in a way that makes him melt.

Nightwing takes his time. Inching down Jason’s cock with care. It feels like it takes a long time. The omega pausing and adjust every few seconds. His face is in concentration. A cute little furrow between his eyebrow as he tries to take it all. For Jason it’s maddening. The slow pace, torture as Dick sinks further and further down.

That is until he bottoms out.

Male omega's cunts are different. Hotter, wetter, tighter. Jason doesn’t think sex has ever felt this good. Even raw he’s never felt a heat like this. He groans loud and heavy. This time being the one to encourage the neighbour to pound on the wall.

He can barely hear them, however. His head is spinning for the sheer amount of pleasure he’s experiencing. Dick seems equally as lost. The omega arching beautifully as he takes it all. Jason’s eyes get drawn to pink nipples and blue ink. With determination, he reaches out and brushes his thumb against the nubs. An action that draws another moan from the man.

“ Fuck you’re huge. “

Jason licks his lips. Swallowing back the saliva in his mouth.

“ Thanks- You feel good too. Hot and tight. “

The compliment earns him a wicked grin. Dick places a hand on his chest, shifting his hips and finding leverage. Every little movement makes fireworks burst behind his eyes. The warm tightness of the other man is too good to resist. Once in position, Nightwing looks him over with desire.

Then he starts to ride.

The omega moves like he does everything else. Greedily.

He takes every inch of Jason until there’s nothing but the knot left, working his hips in a quick grind that makes him keen. Jason finds one of his hands on his shoulder as the other grips his hips, trying to find strength in the position. It’s near impossible in the way Dick takes his pleasure.

The slick-slick sound of their coupling is loud. Leaving Jason out of breath and desperate. His cock is painfully hard. Dick’s walls squeezing and sucking him in. He can’t help falling in love with the feeling. This is easily the best sex he’s ever had. Hungry and desperate in a way he never thought possible.

Nightwing is nothing but passionate. Bouncing on Jason’s cock and moaning in abandon. It’s a sexy sight. The man’s gorgeous locks bouncing in the moonlight. Skin glistening with sweat and gorgeous body completely on display.

For a craze sex haze moment, Jason thinks he looks like the freescape. Unattainable, raw and powerful. Overwhelming in a way that leaves him speechless.

He finds himself with the urge to make the omega feel pleasure forever.

Jason’s slick fingers find the man’s clit. He strokes it in quick circles the best he can from the angle. It makes Nightwing’s pace stutter. The omega lets out a loud moan in surprise. He doesn’t stop though. Instead, he keeps up the pace. Playing with the omega as the need to cum and knot starts to build in his abdomen.

First, he wants to make the omega cum. Just once more. One more memory for him to hold onto after his scent is gone. A beautiful whimper falls from Nightwing’s lips. Letting him know that he’s getting the man closer.

As Dick stops moving Jason picks up the slack. He bends his knees. Using the new leverage to drive upwards. The startled little sound the omega makes is breathtaking. The man definitely loves the way Jason fucks into him. His fingers never missing a beat on his clit.

“ Gonna cum. “

Nightwing’s voice is broken. Horse from the number of screams and moans that have fallen from his lips. Jason can’t help feeling his own orgasm on the way. His knot throbbing in the confines of the condom. The omega twists his hips in a way that makes Jason hiss. The pleasure too much to resist.

“ Do it. Cum hard. “

It’s the only time Nightwing obeys him for the night. The omega screams for all to hear. Jason’s name is sweet on his lips like candy. The way the walls clench on him makes it difficult to hold back. Even though he doesn’t want to, he cums. Shooting a thick fertile load into the condom.

They hold each other through it. Aftershocks rattling within them. Nightwing collapses on his chest. Breathing heavily. Jason snuggles into his sweaty warmth. Breathing in what is uniquely him.

They stay like that for God knows how long.

“ You’re good. “

A little laughs leaves Jason’s throat at the words.

He kisses silky damp locks. Pulling Dick tighter against him.

“ You’re better. “

They stay like that for a while. Touching and feeling each other. Jason finds the omega is ticklish near his neck. Which feels like precious information. Something that only those who get close to him get to know.

Or people who pay for it.

Like most good things the omega slips through his fingers. Dressing with a deftness that makes Jason numb. The alpha part of him howls in disapproval. Wanting nothing more than to stay with the omega here. In the bed and in his arms. He knows that’s not how this plays out though.

There are no happy endings in the freescape.

The alpha slips out of the bed. Starting to dress as well. His clothes are all over the room. No doubt because of their earlier rush to get them off. It brings a smile to his lips.

Once they're both in order, they stand across from one another. Saying nothing. Uneasiness curls in his stomach.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out and counting a few crisp bills. He doesn’t know how Nightwing puts a price on himself. Something that excellent can’t be measured by a couple of bucks. If he was more brazen he would say as much. Instead, he counts out a hundred and fifty dollars and presses it onto the dresser.

" Thanks, It was good. "

Nightwing nods not saying a word. The awkward silence goes on long enough before Jason heads to the door. He gets his hands on the handle when he finally finds some courage.

" We should do this again sometime. "

He can't bring himself to turn around to look at the man's expression. He knows what he'll find if he does. The same gaze that craves freedom, that he sees in the mirror every morning.

" Whenever you're feeling generous. "

A soft laugh leaves Jason's lips. 

It's exactly the answer he was expecting.

He departs without another word.


End file.
